Back to the NYPD
by Spo004
Summary: Bosco has a new life in Miami, but something brings him back to New York.
1. Miami and New York

Back to the NYPD 1

Characters: Bosco

Premise: Bosco has left New York, and has started a new life in Miami

………………………………………

When his eyes open he knows that its going to be a great day, the sun I shining, the sky is blue and the temperature is already above 80, as he gets out of bed and looks out his window onto the beach, where the women are already flocking to get in a day of rest, relaxation, and sun tanning.

Bosco looks at his clock beside his bed and realizes that he does not have to be into work for about 2 hours. He looks as he sees the phone blinking and realizes that he had a message, he walks over and presses the button to find out who it might be.

"Hey Mo it's Eddie, I took the final copy of our project to the printers last night, and I got it back this morning, and it looks awesome, the people at Nike are gonna love it, and than you get your big promotion and things are gonna be great, see you at the Nike offices at 1:00, buddy" and click the phone call ended and Bosco could not be happier. Since he started with this advertisement company a few years ago he has been getting all the big projects and if he hit this one out of the park, he was on his way up the number one pitch guy for the company.

As Bosco started the shower, he put out his suit that he was gonna wear to the meeting with the Nike execs, he was really excited about this one because it was some of the best work he has done since his advertisement for Pepsi, which was over a year ago now, as he hoped into the shower his mind wondered for a moment, if he was still in New York what would he be doing, he be sitting in a RMP listening to some jag off ramble on about something

As he thought about his days at the NYPD his thoughts immediately switched to Faith they had not talked in over a year, at fist they talked on a regular basis two, three times a week, but as soon as he got his job with Warner's he worked an awful lot to get his mind off of things such as the NYPD, Ty, Sully, and of course Faith.

It was the hardest think that he ever had to do tell the women that he loved that he was leaving the NYPD, that devastated her enough, than he had to tell her that he was leaving New York as well and never coming back again, He never did tell Faith that he loved her, but he could tell that she loved him too, but this was the best for him to get away from New York, get away from him putting his life on the line for people, who really in the end did not give a damn weather he lived or died, the only ones that did after that day in the hospital was the ones he new he could truly count on.

Those people were Davis, Sully, Faith, and of course Swearsky, who was really pissed that he left, which kinda surprised Bosco.

His friends here in Miami did not really know to much about him, he never really told anyone that he was one of New York's finest before he came to Miami, and he thinks it was better that way, for once in his life he could walk down the street and not have to worry about other peoples problems, the only problems that he had to worry about was his Maurice's, the Bosco nickname has been pretty much dropped since he got to Miami.

Well he was in the shower he just kept thinking to him self he's glad he made this change it had worked out well for him but he can not help but think about Faith and what she was doing, this is really the first time he had thought about her in over a year……………..

………………………………………………………

Back in New York

"DAVIS" Davis jumped at the yell from his partner as Sully came running out of the locker room

"what is it Sul" Davis asks with a smirk on his face

"Did you do this, are you the one that cut the holes in the bottom of my socks, and poke a hole in the bottom of my boots, so all the rain water would get my feet all wet" Sully says with that angered look on his face

"I don't know what your talking about Sul, time for role call" as Davis turns around and gives the thumbs up to Faith who is waiting so patiently in her office for Davis to tell her the prank worked

All Faith could do is laugh as loud as she could as she notices Sully walkin like he's got a pickle up his ass cause he feet are all wet, the laughter slowly goes away as she looks at the picture she has in her desk as she opens one of the drawers, it's a picture of her and Bos, Bos is running after her with a water balloon, as Faith screams in horror, as she looks at the picture it brings a tear to her eye, and all she can do is think about the day that were, the good old days

What she wouldn't give to have that day back where Bos told her that he was leaving NY, she didn't try and stop him at all, but deep down all she wanted to do was cry because she new that she was losing the love of her life and was never gonna see him again……..


	2. On the way to 711

Back to the NYPD 2

New York City 

As a tear slowly trickles down Faith's face, she closes the drawer to her desk and gathers her composer, Faith has cried her self to sleep every night since the night Bos left over three years ago, those conversations they had in weeks and months passed were some of the best day of her life, but the calls got more spaced out until they just stopped all together, Faith always thought of calling him but she would just think to her self "I can take a hint, he has moved on with his life and does not want to be bothered with me."

There were so many things that had happened over the year, that she needed to talk with him about, because she knew that he would be happy and proud of her, Faith got three out of the four most notorious sex offenders off the street, solved three murders, and two kidnappings, and she really had no one to talk too about it. But there was one incident that she really wanted to talk to Bos about, only Bosco would understand the relief she felt when she herd that's Fred died in a car accident.

It was the night after Fred and Caroline broke up, Fred came to Faith's house and obviously throw his oath to AA out the window, because he was completely trashed and he came by to see Emily and Charlie, he got a little physical with her, so Faith had to put him in his place she gave him a few slaps and called Davis and Sully to come and take him in for the night. It did not end there after Davis and Sully took him in to sleep it off for the night, he got out of jail and went on another all night bender this time on the way over to Faith's house he went through a red light and hit and oncoming garbage truck.

The kids were pretty upset about it since they just lost there dad but there was a sense of relief in Faith that she had never really felt before, but now she also knew that she was really alone and did not know what to do about it.

"Faith" Swearsky said as he popped his head into her office, which snapped Faith out of her train of thought

"yeah Boss what can I do for you"

"we just gotta call there's been a body found down in apartment complex 347, on 9th and 167th, they think it was rape than murder so I need you to go head that one up" he says with a stern look on his face

"Ok boss, I am on it"

"and Faith are you ok, you look like you have been crying"

"No…..No, I am good Boss, but thanks"

"Eyes and Ear's Faith"

And with that Faith opened her drawer one more time, to give her that strength to carry on from day to day, to have one more look at the smile she adores, one more look at the man she loved, no the man she loves.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Miami

"Eyes and Ears everyone" that's what Swearsky would be saying right about now Bosco thought, as he puts on his tie and, gets ready to head to the Nike Offices, he's been thinking a lot about the family he had at the 55 lately he misses them a lot but can't think of that at the moment, he really does not know to many people out here in Miami, but the few friends he does have are the best.

With a knock at the door it brings Bosco back to reality, as he opens the door to reveal that it's his partner Eddie.

"Hey Mo what's up" he says with a smile on his face

"Eddie I thought you were gonna meet me at the Nike offices, why are you here, now were gonna have to rush there to get everything set up, jeez I hate it when you don't do the things you say your gonna do, it really pisses me off EDDIE" Bosco snaps

"MO MO settle down man, I am here to tell you that Nike called and said the Paul the Exec is running late so they had to push the meeting back to 2:00" Eddie says calmly

Bosco's face is a little red with embarrassment "sorry Eddie, I am just a little nervous, this is a big pitch and we need it"

"Well I don't like it when you get so angry like that Mo, it looks like you're a cop or something and your gonna bust me for drugs, damn PIGS" Eddie says with his teeth clenched "I still don't know how you got us out of that ticket the other night, it was cool though, man that chick was hot" as Eddie starts to loosen up a little bit

Bosco still has not told anyone what he did before he moved out to Miami, they all think that he was in Advertising back in New York, and was transferred out to the Miami offices, little does Eddie know that how he got them out of the ticket was, he just happened to have his now old badge in his glove compartment and just gave the cop a flash of it and they were on there way. Eddie was too busy in the back with some ugly chick to even notice

"Ok Eddie, don't worry how we got out of that ticket, lets focus on the task at hand here, big pitch today big pitch, were gonna blow the socks off the Nike exec's aren't we" he says with a big smile

"sure are Mo"

"ok well let's go I gotta stop at the 7-11, need some water"

And with that Bosco and Eddie head out the door, down from the 15th floor to the car park, and into Bosco's new Black Mercedes SL, they get in and put the roof back, Mo and Eddie are off riding in style to the local 7-11 ………………………………………………………………………

Reviews please I would like to know if I should keep writing this or not…..thanks guys


	3. A Dead Body, and a Robbery

Back to the NYPD 3 

Warning: Later in the chapter there is a body that Faith has to go and find, when she does it gets pretty gory and descriptive, so read at your own risk, hopefully you enjoy it.

And thanks to all the reviewed, and for the encouragement to keep writing this one, keep reviewing and let me know how you like it so enough chatter from me, on to chapter 3…

Miami

Mo and Eddie are off riding in style to the local 7-11, as they pull out of the car park Bosco realizes how nice of a day it really is out, what he wouldn't give not to have to pitch this campaign to the Nike people, and go surfing in the ocean, he loved to surf, he really didn't think that he would, but on a day similar to this he tried to impress a girl by saying that he was a great surfer, so he went and tried to prove it to her, and failed miserably at it, but as the days wore on he got better and better, and now surfing is one of his most favourite thing to do, like going to the shooting range was back in New York.

Meanwhile with Bosco's mind still day dreaming about surfing, Eddie is sitting next to him starting to light up a joint. "Eddie what are you doing" Bosco asks as he snaps out of his day dream

"Lighting a bud, you want a hit" he asks gesturing to Bosco

"No I don't want a hit, your such a moron, how many times do I have to tell you, no smoking in my car, no smoking while I am with you, and especially no smoking before the biggest pitch in our lives, now put it out and get it out of my sight" Bosco says teeth clenched and angry

"Man Mo, you got to loosen up a bit, your gonna give your self a heart attack getting this angry all the time" Eddie says throwing the blunt out the window, as they pull up to the local 7-11.

They both get out of the car and head into the store, Bosco heads over to the snack shelf and picks out a few munchies, some cherry Jolly Ranchers, a pack of Willy Wonka Gob Stoppers, and heads over to the fridge to get a water, and a lemon Gatorade.

As Bosco is looking for the right colour Gatorade, he notices a sketchy looking customer walk into the store, he looks a little strung out, looks like he needs to do a line of something, he's wearing a pair of baggy jean shorts, that go half way down his ass, Bosco wonders how they even stay on, wearing a baggy short sleeved button up shirt, he can see the track marks on his arm, and now knows that he is strung out, as well it kind of looks like he's scoping out the area, but Bosco just puts it in the back of his mind saying to him self "old cop instincts kicking in" and turns back to the fridge.

While Bosco is still surveying the fridge and the contents in it, still looking for that lemon Gatorade he hears a commotion at the front of the store

"Everyone down on the ground don't move or I'll shoot this guy" as the guy in the baggy jeans and shirt walks to the doors locks them and has Eddie in his grasps and holding a gun to his back.

"Give me everything in the cash register and the Safe NOW, or I'll shoot this guy, than I'll shoot you" he says now pointing the gun at the cashier

As this is going on Bosco has done an army crawl and surveyed the situation, and thinks to himself "hopefully my cop techniques aren't as rusty as my instincts are" as he try's to figure out what he is going to do to save Eddie and everyone else in the store.

……………………………………………………

New York 

One more look at the man she loved, no the man she loves. "Faith you ready to go" Faith hears Jelly ask walking out the door, and this again brings Faith back to reality

"you bet" as Faith follows Jelly out the door

Jelly and Faith drive across town to the Apartment complex and up eight flights of stairs "oh how I wish the elevator was not broken" Jelly says as it sounds like he's a walking heart attack waiting to happen

All Faith can do is snicker, as her partner struggles up the last few steps, "Maybe you shouldn't put three pounds of sugar in your coffee for a while and see if you can get back into shape Jelly" Faith says with as smirk on her face

"I'll try and remember that mom" as Jelly is still trying to catch his breath

"what room is this body in Faith?"

"855, it should just be down this hall, now you can make it that far, can't you Jelly" as Faith pats him on the back and carries on down the hallway

As Faith get further down the hall, she still hears Jelly wheezing behind her, she comes up to a door with the number 855 on it "I guess this is it" as Faith and Jelly walk in guns drawn, just in case there is a perpetrator still inside

"All clear" Faiths says as Jelly enters the apartment, and they both holster there weapons, as Faith looks around the room, it looks like there has been quite a struggle, the lamps are all over the place, one broken and the other struggling to give light, there are bugs, and spiders crawling all over the place, there are plates piled up in the sink, does not really look like someone even lived there anymore, the T.V is giving off white noise, and the telephone had been ripped put the wall, blinds shut so there is no sun light coming in, as well as a stench that is pretty unbearable, they continue to look around the room, they don't find a body anywhere, so they proceed to check the bathroom, that is the last room before you hit the bedrooms.

As they walk into the bathroom the smell of vomit is surrounding them. The shape of the bathroom is not any better then the kitchen or TV area, bugs everywhere and the toilet don't look like it has been flushed in several days

"nothing in the bathroom" Faith calls to Jelly as he is walking into the far bedroom

"Faith" Jelly calls

"you better get in here and see this" as jelly has a look of horror on his face

Faith walks into the bedroom and the stench is unbearable, it's the stench of death and it's oozing into there pours like chemicals, the body must have been there for a couple days now, there is blood splatter everywhere, blood on the ceiling, blood on the walls, on the mirror, all over the bed sheets and the carpet, as Faith keeps looking around, she notices a woman's body laying on it's side naked and covered in blood

Faith walks over to the woman's body, she has long dyed blond hair, that's all she can tell since she is naked and on her side, it looks like she has been stabbed at least eight times, as Faith rolls the body over, she looks at the woman's face she cant tell that she has been beaten pretty badly, but she can still realize who the person is.

As the face sinks in all Faith can do is back peddle in horror, mouth gaped open, and tears start streaming down her face and all she can muter out to say is

"oohhh my god………….."

…………………………………………………………….


	4. CNN, and the Body belongs to?

Back to the NYPD 4

New York 

As the face sinks in all Faith can do is back peddle in horror, mouth gaped open, as tears start streaming down her face and all she can muter out to say is

"oohhh my god Rose" Faith's mouth starts getting dry, her stomach in knots, she is starting to cry even harder, as she glances up and takes another look at Rose Boscorelli's lifeless body in front of her it is to much to take, she vomits on the floor and gets out of the apartment as quick as possible

"Faith, Faith, are you alright" Jelly asks running after Faith

Faith gets into the hallway outside the door, and collapses to the ground and starts to cry again. All Faith can do is think to herself "how am I gonna tell Bosco this, I haven't talked to him in over a year, and now I am gonna have to call him out of the blue and tell him that the only family member that he has left is now dead too" Faith starts to sob even more at the thought of her hurting Bosco

As Faith starts to calm down a bit she still can't help but think of what Bosco might do when he finds out that his mother has been raped and murdered, he will be angry, sad, devastated, he will have to come back to New York one of the last things he will want to do, but he will have to come back to get everything set up for a funeral. Faith just keeps thinking to her self "when he does come back I am going to be there with him every step of the way, I will be his shoulder to cry on, I'll make him feel better when he thinks that it's no use in going on anymore, I will show him how much he means to me, and that I love him and would do anything for him especially in his time of need"

"Faith, are you ok" Jelly asks again popping Faith out of her trance

"yeah Jelly I'll be fine, that's Bosco Mom that's all"

"Bosco, Bosco, short guy, bad temper, was your partner before you became detective right, yeah I remember him, he's going to be angry about this" as Jelly heads back into the apartment and calls for the forensic team, and all the other people were going to need to collect evidence

Faith starts to gather her composer and stands back up, she realizes that she will to call Bosco sooner or later, so she better get it over with and call him now, "he may be at work but he will have his cell phone on, better call him and tell him he deserves to know" Faith says to her self and presses speed dial number 3 on her phone

As she waits for a ring she can't help but think back, about how close Bosco and Rose were, they were all each other had after Mikey was murdered, Faith remembers how Bosco was there for Rose through that tough time, and how Rose stayed at the hospital night after night waiting for the only son she had left to wake up after being shot four times, Rose was there for him when he got out of the hospital, and helped him get through the struggles of coming back to work, but the day that sticks out most in Faith mind was the day Bosco decided to leave and move to Miami, Rose was happy for Bosco, that he was moving on with his life, she knew that he needed to get away from New York, from the NYPD, but when Bosco left, Faith was a mess and Rose was there for her, consoling her, telling her everything would be alright and that sooner or later her Maurice would come back to the women he loved his Ma and Faith.

As Faith was still lost in her thoughts she did not even realize that she did not get a ring from Bosco's Phone all she got was a Busy signal………………….

Miami 

Bosco has done an army crawl and surveyed the situation, and thinks to him self "hopefully my cop techniques aren't as rusty as my instincts are" as he try's to figure out what he is going to do to save Eddie and everyone else in the store.

As Bosco lay there on the floor and sees Eddie starting to tremble he realizes that he has to act fast or this situation is going to get out of control and messy in a hurry, Bosco gets up on his knees and pulls his cell phone out of his dress suit jacket and dials 9-1-1 and places his phone on the shelf beside him "when the operator at 9-1-1 realizes that there is no one talking she will send Fire, police, and Ambulance to this location, now we just have to figure out how were going to get this guys attention" Bosco thinks to himself

…………………………………………………………….

Ring Ring Ring

"9-1-1 Emergency Response, Hello anyone there, hello, ok sir/mam if you can here me I am sending emergency services right away there be there in a moment just hold on"

…………………………………………………………………..

Bosco is now crawling around to the other side of the store and sees a woman and a 9 year old boy hugging, and the little boy is crying

"please, please do something, help us" the woman says to Bosco with Fear in her eye

"don't worry mam, I am a police officer everything will be ok" as Bosco looks for something hard to throw at the robber

As Bosco looks on the shelf he doesn't really see anything that might help him in the situation " Mr. Noodles not gonna work, lays chips no not hard, bread, candy, dammit don't they have anything hard enough to knock someone out" than Bosco came across the one thing that might get him out of this situation " Heinz Ketchup in a Bottle, that's hard it will do some damage, ok I used to be really good when I was aiming and shooting a gun, throwing a bottle of ketchup can't be to different, well here goes nothing"

As Bosco stands up and yells "Hey Jag-off" and the baggy jeans robber looks over and Bosco throws the bottle and him hitting the robber right on the side and the face, the impact makes a noise with a thud and the bottle breaks after impact, this makes the skell drop the gun and Eddie both at the same time, Eddie see the gun and try's to slide it to Bosco but the gun slide's underneath a rack, this gives the baggy pants robber enough time to get up, he wipes the ketchup of his face, and comes storming towards Bosco "You're a dead man buddy" the guy yells

Bosco sees him coming towards him and decided to cut him off in his tracks by storming back at him, as they meet Bosco picks him up in a football tackle and runs him right through the glass front doors of the 7-11, and down to the hard cement

As the blood starts to stream from some cuts on both the skell and Bosco, Bos hears the sirens coming towards them and says "you here that, that's your ticket to the big house, your ticket to be some ones bitch"

Bosco picks up the skell and puts him up against the wall and makes him spread his legs as the police, fire and ambulances pull up, Bosco starts to search the guy, as he is doing so all Bosco can do is think,

"it's time, it's time to go Back to the NYPD"

……………………………………………………………………………………..


	5. Bosco's coming home

Back to the NYPD 5

Miami

"it's time, it's time to go Back to the NYPD"

"excuse us sir can we get in there and take him away" the officer asks as he is walking over to Bosco

"oh yeah sure" as Bosco hands the prisoner over to the officer

With all that has happend Eddie comes running out with the woman and kid close behind him, Eddie is surprisingly not to shaken considering that he just had a gun held to his head

"Mo man that was awesome, you coming in throwing the bottle at the guy, it's like you're a super hero man, awesome" Eddie says with a big smirk on his face

As Eddie is still talking to Bosco about his heroic rescue only moments ago, the woman and the boy come over to Bosco and give him a big hug, "thanks so much, you don't know how much this means to us, how can we ever repay you for saving our lives" the women asks

"oh it was nothing, just doing my job" Bosco says with a soft smile

"Mo man, your job that's not your job, but you were awesome, Hey Jag-off, than smash the ketchup bottle exploded all over his face, awesome, I'll never forget this man, I think you should drop this Advertising gig and become a cop man, that was awesome" Eddie says still rambling on

"Eddie, Eddie calm down, there something I have to tell you" Bosco says placing a hand on his shoulder

"what is it Mo"

"Eddie there are some things you don't know about me, well you know this scar on my cheek is didn't get it from a surfing spill like it told you"

"What do you mean Mo"

" I got it five years ago, when I was a cop in New York" as Bosco goes on and tell Eddie about the story of him and Faith and Donald Mann

As Bosco is telling Eddie this story, Eddie really can't believe what he is hearing, but is listening intensely, As Bosco is finishing up the story all Eddie can say is "well I never thought you were any good at advertising anyway, so you're a cop eh, well I guess that means you have to bust me than eh man " Eddie says with a disappointed look on his face

" Of course not Eddie, I am not a Cop right now, but you'll have to find a new advertising partner, cause I am going back to New York as soon as I can" as Bosco pats Eddie on the back

The Cops are cleaning up the mess in the store and taking any evidence they may need, a Cop comes over to Bosco and Eddie and says that he will need them to come down to the station and give them there statements after that they are free to go, and Bosco will receive a medal of honour given to a citizen for his heroic efforts.

When the cop car pulls up to the station house there are media people all over the place, NBC, FOX, ABC, and CNN, there all there trying to get a glimpse of this civilian that saved the life of four people in a armed robbery at the local 7-11

As Eddie and Bosco get out of the car they are hounded by the reporters

"Mr. Boscorelli, Mr. Bocorelli over here over here, can we have a word please" most of the reporters ask and are pretty pushy about it, but the officer shields them from the reporters and leads them into the station house to give there statements

After Eddie and Bosco are done giving there statement there free to leave the Station, as soon as they get outside they are once again hounded by the media people, Bosco really wants nothing to do with the media and starts to walk the other way, Eddie is all over it talking to FOX and ABC and tells them about his experience with the robber, Bosco is quietly walking away to get a cab when a person from CNN asks "Mr. Boscorelli can we ask you a few questions?"

Bosco hesitates for a moment and than gives in "ok only a few"

"Mr. Boscorelli, what was going through your head at the time of the robbery?"

"I just thought that I have to do something I can't let this guy get away with this, so I dialled 9-1-1 and left my phone on the shelf knowing that they would scan to see where the frequency was coming from, when no one answered, they would send emergency services right away"

"and how did you know that would happen?"

"well I used to be, well I am a New York Police officer, I am out here on vacation, and I know back in New York when no ones answers to a 9-1-1 call that they send the emergency teams right away"

"so you say you're a New York Police Officer?"

"Well sort of, I took medical leave about three years ago, and have been out here ever since, but after today I think I am ready to go back" Bosco says with a smile and walks away from the reporter

"well there you have it just another day in the life of an officer back to you Jim"……………………………………………………………………..

New York 

Bosco's phone was busy, so Faith just ends the call and motions to Jelly that its time to go back to the house and start to get to work on the case of Roses murder, Faith is still thinking about how she is gonna tell Bosco about this, she really does not even know where he is, or how to tell him they have not talked in over a year

"Faith are you sure your gonna be ok" Jelly asks as they step into the car

"yeah I am ok, I just don't know how I am gonna tell Bos that's all" as Faith bits her bottom lip

Faith is staring out the window of the car, the ride goes by in silence, until they pull up to the station house and in to the 55th, when they walk inn Swersky is there to meet them,

" Faith, Jelly what did you get from that apartment"

"it was that short guy's mom, you know…."

"ummm Boss can we talk about this in your officer" as Faith gives Jelly the death stare

"what'd I say" Jelly says following close behind

"Sit down detectives" as Faith and Jelly both sit

"you were saying detective" as Jelly starts to talk again Faith cuts him off

"It was Bosco's mom, Rose, Boss"

"Bosco, oh my god" Swersky says and puts his hands on his face "have you called him yet Faith?"

"Yes, but I did not get an answer so I'll have to try again later" as Faith wipes a tear that starts to fall again

"are you sure you can do this Faith" Swersky asks concerned

"Yes Boss, I must" she says as there is a knock at the door

"one minute, ok detectives lets keep this as quiet as possible for the moment until we can get some things figure out" Swersky says and motions for Sully to come in to his office

"What is it Sullivan"

"umm you guys better come see this" and starts to walk away

Faith, Jelly and Swersky all look at each other confused and then follow Sully into the media room where the T.V is turned to CNN

"Ty turn it up please" Sully says and Ty turns up the volume so they all can here what is being said

" _I am a New York Police officer"_

"Bosco" is all Faith can manage to say

All the other officer are standing there looking at the screen to Bosco saying that he is coming back and listening to the story about what happened at the 7-11

"Alright Bosco" Ty says happily that one of the best officers in NYPD history is coming back to work " I can't wait to see him this is gonna be great" Sully says and gives Ty a high five

"We gotta get a prank ready" Ty says as him and Sully are walking out of the room

All Faith can do is sit in the room in silence and look at the screen, a tear starts to fall down her face, it's a tear of sadness, a tear of joy, and a tear of fear.

"This is going to get messy" Jelly says

………………………………………………………………….


	6. Homecoming

Back to the NYPD 6

Miami

As Bosco gets to the terminal, Eddie is there with him. Ready to say goodbye to the guy that saved his life only a few short hours ago.

"Mo? Where you gonna go man? You don't have a place to stay when you get there do you man?" Eddie asks kinda disappointed that Bosco is leaving.

"Yeah I do Eddie, I can stay with my Ma for a bit until I get a place of my own. There's a woman there that means a lot to me as well. I'm sure they can help me out too. Don't worry Ed. I'll be fine buddy." Bosco says as he picks up his bags.

"Now Eddie remember, you'll send the rest of my stuff to me tomorrow right?" Bosco asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Mo, tomorrow it's on it way. Um Mo" Eddie says kinda shyly.

"What is it Eddie"

"Thanks for everything man. I'll never forget you." Eddie says as he shakes Bosco's hand.

"Your welcome Eddie, you're not too bad yourself." Bosco says and shakes back.

_Ding Dong Ding "Flight 555 to New York. You can board your plane now." _Comes over the loud speaker.

"Okay Ed that's me. The ads, posters, and plans for the Nike people are in my office. All you have to do is pitch them our ideas and you'll be fine. The promotion I was supposed to get will go to you buddy. I sorted it out with the Warner people today. Good luck with everything, and remember to send my stuff to me tomorrow."

"Thanks Mo, and I will." he says as Bosco takes off to board his plane.

"Oh and Eddie? From now on it's Bosco. Not Mo." Bosco says with a smile and goes to his plane.

……………………………………………………………………….

New York

Faith's shift has ended. They really have not gotten anywhere and don't have any leads as to who might have killed Rose. Faith is still sitting at her desk when Lt. Swersky walks into her office.

"Faith, it's late. You should get going. It's been a tough and interesting day. You should go home and get some rest. We'll get back at it tomorrow. There's nothing more to do tonight." Swersky says as he puts a smug smile on his face and a hand on Faith's shoulder.

"I know Boss, thanks." Faith says as she puts on her jacket and walks out of her office. As she does, she sees Ty and Sully coming out of the locker room at the same time, both laughing at each other.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Faith asks as she catches up to them.

"Oh nothing. We were just telling each other some Bosco stories. We're just happy that he's coming back. Have you got a hold of him yet?" Ty asks.

"No not yet" Faith frowns.

"Well… me and Ty are going to Haggerty's. You're more than welcome to join us if you want to Faith." Sully says.

"Umm no guys, thanks. I think I am gonna head over to Rose's house and clean up some things. Try and see if I can finds some leads as to who might have done this." She bites her bottom lip and gives a pleading look to them like she wanted some help.

"Well okay. Lets go pick up a case of beer, some wine and we will help you do that." Ty says.

"Water for me guys." Sully chimes in.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot. I don't think I could do this alone." Faith says.

Ty and Sully both smile as they walk out of the house. They all pile into Sully's car and head over to Rose's house.

………………………………………………..

Bosco is standing outside of the airport trying to hail down a Cab. He hasn't called anyone to tell them that he's home. They've all probably seen CNN and know that he's coming. So he just thought that he would go to his Ma's house and surprise her that he's home. Stay with her for a while. Then first thing in the morning go to Faith's apartment and do something he should have done long ago.

Bosco whistles as he sees a yellow cab coming towards him. The cab stops and Bosco puts his bags in the trunk. He gets in and gives the driver his destination.

The cabby keeps looking in his mirror at Bosco with a puzzled look on his face. "Can I help you with something buddy?" Bosco asks the driver.

"No sir. You just look familiar that's all. I can't put my finger on it, but I've seen you before." the cabby says with a tough Brooklyn accent.

"I don't think so man. I have not been in this city in a long time." Bosco says with a smug look on his face.

"Wait a minute. Yes, yes you're that cop that everyone is talking about. The guy that was on CNN today. Welcome back man. You're great." the cabby says, happy that he figured it out.

"Oh well, it was nothing." Bosco says and looks out the window. He's happy he's back in New York. To the city he loves. To the job that he loves, and to the two women that he loves. Faith and his Ma.

The ride goes by relatively quick. It's about 12:30 when Bosco arrives at his mothers place. He takes his bags from the trunk and pays the cabby. He stands there for a moment breathing in the New York City air and says "Home Sweet Home." He walks up to the house. The place is dark. No lights on. Doesn't look like his Ma's home. He takes his spare key that he kept when he left, opens the door and walks into the house. It's really hot and sticky he thought for it being the middle of the summer.

'Ma usually has the windows open.' Bosco thought as he turns on the front light of the house and walks to his old bedroom. He places his bags there and goes to the kitchen to open a window to let the breeze in. He looks in the fridge. Not too much in there, but he takes a beer and waits for about a half an hour for his Ma to get home. 'Must be working at the bar.' he thought again to himself and goes to his bedroom. It's about 1:15 am now and if she was working at the bar, she would be home around 2:30. "Well, I'll have a nap and wake up when she gets home." Bosco says to himself.

……………………………………………………………………………… 

Faith, Sully, and Ty have all the stuff they need to have for when they get to Rose's place. 'It's been a long day and its gonna be a long night as well.' Faith thinks to herself. At least she has some good friends to help her out with this task which is gonna be tough for her.

It's 1:45 am. They should reach Rose's house in about 15 minutes after coming from Faith's apartment. She stopped by home to change her clothes. She wanted to be a little more comfortable, and needed to tell Emily what was going on.

They pulled up to Rose's house at 2:07 am. The front light was on. Faith thought that was odd, but maybe Rose had left it on when she left. She takes out the key that Rose gave to her after Bosco left so that she could check up on her every once and a while. Faith puts the key into the lock and turns it. When she realizes that the door isn't locked, she takes out her off duty weapon. Ty and Sully do the same. As they walk into the house, they feel a breeze coming from the kitchen window.

…………………………………………………….

Bosco hears the door open, but hears more than the footsteps of an old lady. He hears several types of footsteps. He quietly gets up from his bed and gets his off duty gun. The one he never took with him to Miami when he moved. It was still in the same spot he'd left it, in his dresser door beside his bed. He slowly walks out of his room into the dark hallway and yells "FREEZE! POLICE!" to the three suspects in house.

………………………………………………………………… 

"FREEZE! POLICE!" they all hear from a figure that pops out of room in front of them.

Faith recognizes the voice that just yelled at them. She flips on the light in the hallway.

"Bos?" Faith asks as the light hits his face.

…………………………………………………………………… 

As light hits Bosco's face, it makes him squint, because he has been in the dark for a while.

"Faith." Bosco says as he catches her face and runs over and gives her a hug.

All Faith can do is bite her bottom lip. As she looks at Sully and Ty, a tear runs down her face…………………………………………


	7. Rude Awakening

_Back to the NYPD 7__- Rude Awakening _

As Sully and Ty stand there and watch Bosco and Faith hold each other in a big hug, Bosco finally pulls away first. He has a big smile on his face, he looks so happy to finally be home, but little does he know that he is about to receive some of the worst news that he has gotten since… well since his brothers death.

"Faith, what are you doing here?" Bosco asks as he comes over and gives Sully and Ty and hug as well.

"Umm, let's not talk about that yet." Ty pipes in and they all walk back into the kitchen and have a seat at the table

"Well guys, I am home, who's gonna be the first to tell me about all the stuff I've missed over the last three years." Bosco asks still with the big smile on his face because he is so happy to see his friends as well as the women that he loves.

"Have you talked to Swersky yet?" Sully asks first before Faith can even start to begin to tell him the news about his mother. Sully thinks it will be better to ease into that, instead of just hitting him with that bombshell right away.

"Umm, no I was gonna come into the precinct tomorrow. I think all I'll really have to do is re-qualify at the range, because I really only took a leave of absence. I didn't retire, so I shouldn't have to go through any classes. Maybe just ride, with Sully, or Davis for a while." Sully and Davis just both looked at each other and mocked Bosco by doing paper rock scissors to see which one was gonna get stuck with him.

"Very funny guys." Bosco says as he opens a beer and throws the cap at them.

"Maybe he can ride with Finney." Davis jokes.

"Yeah that would be a great team. Hot head and glory hog." Sully adds.

"Which one is Bosco?" Ty jokes again.

All Bosco can do is laugh. "Wow, I didn't realize how much I missed you guys." Bosco says with warm smile on his face. The smile that makes Faith melt every time she sees it, but Faith knows that she has to tell Bosco about his Ma, and she has to do it now.

"So why you guys here? Checkin up on Ma? Cause she's not here. I think she's working. I called the bar but there was no answer." as Bosco heads to the fridge for another beer.

"Well, that's why were kinda here Bos." Faith finally says.

"What is it?" he says. The permanent smile that he has had since they got there is starting to fade.

"Lets go into the other room." Faith says and Bosco gets up and follows her. The tears in Faith's eyes are already starting to well up. She's having trouble keeping her emotions in check. She didn't think that she was going to have to tell Bosco about this so soon, and in person for that matter, but she has to stay strong. She has to be the one that's there for him, because now he really doesn't have anybody but her.

Faith gathers up her emotions. Bosco's eyes have not left her for one moment. It's like he already knows what she's going to say. "Bosco something awful happened today." Faith starts off saying, but breaks down before she can even say a word.

"I …….am…so…ssoo…sorry Bos." Faith says in between sobs.

"Sorry about what Faith?" Bosco says, now worried about his mother.

Faith try's to gather herself again but can't. Sully and Ty hear the crying from the kitchen and come and join them in the living room. Sully looks at Faith crying. Bosco is now holding her like it was her mother that had just died. Sully realizes that Faith has not told Bosco about his mother yet, and he knows that it will have to be him again that breaks the news to Bosco.

_"You know that DOA we had earlier? _

_"What about it? _

_"We got an ID and, uh…" _

_"And?" _

_"It's your brother." _

_"What, he's connected somehow?" _

_"No, Bosco, it's him." _

_"It's Michael." _

_"This is wrong. This…it's wrong. You guys are wrong. I'll call him." _

_"Bosco, it's Michael." _

_"I just talked to him yesterday." _

_"I'm sorry, man." _

_"Come on…No. You're wrong. You're wrong."_

That's all Sully can think about as he is about to tell Bosco that now his mother is dead. Them telling him his brother was dead didn't go well. This was going to be even worse.

"Umm, Faith got a call about a body today. When she went to the apartment building she found that it was your mother." Sully says with a grim look on his face

As soon as the words leave Sully's mouth Faith feels Bosco's body go limp. He's not holding her any more. His arms have fallen to the sides of his body, but Faith doesn't here anything. No crying, no talking, no nothing.

"We're sorry Bos." Ty says, but still nothing from Bosco.

"Bosco are you ok?" Faith asks as she steps away from him. When she looks at him in the eyes she sees nothing. No emotion in his eyes like the life has been pulled right from him. In a way it has, and then it comes out of no where like a train barreling towards them.

Bosco snaps! He grabs the end table with a lamp and a picture of him on it and tossed it across the room almost hitting Ty, as it fly's by. He then picks up the remote and launches it across the room breaking the front window in the house. The tears are still not there its all anger.

"You're lying." Bosco says quietly.

"You're a liar." a little louder.

"She's alright!" even louder, almost a scream.

"You're lying, you're lying! You tell me she's all right! TELL ME SHE'S ALL RIGHT!" Bosco says now screaming at the top of his lungs.

Then Bosco collapse's to his knees, and starts sobbing uncontrollably. While on the ground Faith comes over to him and starts to hold him. The tears start to fall again from her eyes. Sully and Davis are now starting to clean up the mess from Bosco's rampage.

"This can't be happening. Everything was supposed to be better. Everything is supposed to good. I am supposed to be happy. I hate New York!" Bosco says crying even harder on Faith's shoulder………………………………….


	8. A Race Against Time

_Back to the NYPD 8- A Race Against Time_

Thanks to Lovinbosco2 (Teresa) for going over this for me.

Thanks to everyone that has read, and is reading this story. Thanks also, to all of those who left reviews. Your kind comments are the kind of things that make me want me to keep writing this story thanks everyone.

Well enough of that lets get to it shall we?

………………………………………………………………………….

Bosco is still crying on Faith's shoulder. All she can do is hold him and let this pass. Faith is also crying. Ty and Sully have gone to the kitchen and are starting to get some arrangements ready for Bosco. They have called the house to let the Boss know that Bosco is back and that he knows about his mother.

He still can't believe that this is happening. Finally he lets go of Faith, taking a seat on the couch.

"Faith how did she die?" he asks with a quiver in his voice.

"We don't have to talk about that now Bosco." Faith says, as she starts to rub his back.

He jumps up and snaps at her.

"Yes Faith, we do have to talk about that now! You tell me. You tell me how she died. What, was she tortured? You tell me FAITH!" Bosco screams.

This startles Faith a little. She's never seen Bosco this upset before. He's taking this a lot worse than she thought he would, but she doesn't blame him. He just lost the last of his family, now he has no one.

"You tell me Faith." He says again as he breaks down once more.

Faith again holds Bosco while he cries into her chest.

"What am I gonna do Faith? Huh? What am I gonna do? I don't have anything now. My life is worthless I have no family, nothing. I am a pathetic human being." He's sobbing even harder now.

"Don't say that Bos, you have me. You will always have me. I'm your family. I will always be here when ever you need me you here me? I will never let go, never." Faith says as she kisses his forehead.

Bosco grasps on tighter to Faith as she just rocks him back and forth until he finally falls asleep. She picks up his legs and puts them up on the couch, then covers him with a blanket and goes into the kitchen.

Sully and Ty are still there. They tell Faith that they've made some arrangements for a visitation, but have not set a date yet. They wanted to let Bosco be the one to do that.

"Thanks guys." Faith says.

"I think I am just gonna spend the night here. You guys can go." She says as she gives Ty and Sul a warm, tired smile.

They both give Faith a hug as they're leaving, and tell her they'll come back and pick her up for work tomorrow. They say their goodbyes, then Faith goes back in to sit with Bosco for the rest of the night.

…………………………………………………

Faith wakes, but when she does, she is now the one lying on the couch covered with the blanket. She looks around the living room, but doesn't find Bos anywhere. She gets up and walks into his old room, but he's not in there either. She finally walks in to the kitchen. Bosco is sitting at the table. He's got this blank look on his face, like all of the life has been drained from him.

He looks as though he hasn't slept at all. He also has about a dozen empty beer bottles in front of him.

"Hey." Faith says as she joins him at the table, but Bosco says nothing, he just continues staring.

Faith starts to clean up and puts on a pot of coffee for them both. The coffee takes about ten minutes or so to brew. During which time not one word has been spoken between the two. She fixes their coffee the way they both like it and hands Bosco his.

"I am just going to go grab a shower Bos. Yell if you need me, okay?"

She puts her hand on his shoulder and hesitates before going just in case. In all their time of knowing each other, she knows when he's upset to let him come to her. Pushing him to talk at this point would be useless. They pass a silent look at each other knowing and understanding as they always have.

Bosco just sits at the table. He doesn't bother touching his coffee, as he hears the shower turn on. He gets up staggering a little, and dumps his coffee down the sink, then goes to the fridge after another beer.

As he opens it the doorbell rings. He sits back down at the table and doesn't move a muscle. The doorbell rings once more, and he still doesn't move. Finally the two at the door come in. It's Sully and Ty.

"Bosco man, how you doing?" Ty asks as he walks into the kitchen. Bosco still says nothing.

Ty and Sully just sit with him at the table. He reeks of beer, and doesn't look as though he's slept a wink.

Faith comes down the stairs ready for work. "Ready to go?" Sully asks.

"Yeah, just give me a second alright?" she says while taking a quick glance back at Bosco. "I'll meet you in the car guys." She nods as Sully and Ty head out to the car.

"Bosco, I'm heading off to work." She tells him softly. "I'll come and check on you on my dinner break. You'll call me on my cell if you need anything?"

When he doesn't reply, she leans down and kisses his cheek. Not so much as even a blink or flinch from Bosco. She wonders if she should leave him at all as she heads out the door and gets into the car.

"I am really worried about him guys. This could drive him over the edge." Faith says as she turns her head and looks out the window to hide the tears that are falling down her face.

……………………………………………

It's been about 6 hours since Faith left for work. She's called several times to check up on him. He's picked up the phone, but hasn't said anything. Bosco yet again opens another beer. He's sitting at the table again, having lost count of how many beers he's gone through. He's sitting there now with his service piece beside him.

………………………………………………..

Faith is about 5 minutes from Bosco's house. She decides to call one more time just to let him know that she's on her way.

She dials the number and gets two rings before the line goes dead.

………………………………………………….

He hears the phone ring again for what seems like the millionth time. He gets up grabbing his gun and walks over to the phone, unloading four rounds into it. He picks up the remains of it and tosses it across the room. He staggers back to the kitchen and sees the empty bottles on the table. He laughs scornfully in disgust as he unloads three more rounds, making all the bottles on the table shatter to smithereens. He pulls out the clip seeing that it's empty.

……………………………………………………..

Faith turns on her RMP lights so that she can get to his house quicker. There was a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach as her anxiety increased. She calls Sully and Ty, telling them to meet her at Bosco's house right away, she feels like there's something wrong.

…………………………………………….

When Ty and Sully get the call from Faith, they close there ticket books and jump in 55 Charlie. They take off sirens blaring trying to get to Bosco's house as quick as possible.

………………………………………………………..

Bosco looks at the mess as he drops his empty clip on the floor. He pulls back the chamber and notices that there is still a bullet there. He cocks it and knows now that it's loaded. He brings it up to his mouth, but he doesn't like the taste so he removes it and presses his gun up against his temple. He presses it harder and harder, but can't bring him self to do it. Then he thinks of one more spot to press the gun. He puts the gun under his chin, and closes his eyes. Mikey's face flashes through his mind, his mothers face is next, and than he sees Faiths.

………………………………………………..

Faith pulls up to the house and runs frantically up the steps. As she does she hears a bang, a loud popping noise. She knows exactly what she just heard. She heard one gun shot. Only one.

She runs into his house and sees Bosco lying on the floor, gun in his hand.

"BOSCO!" she screams!


	9. The L Word for the First Time

_Back to the NYPD 9- The L Word for the First Time _

Thanks to Teresa (Lovinbosco2) for being my extra set of eyes.

Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone.

…………………………………………………..

She runs into his house and sees Bosco lying on the floor, gun in his hand.

"BOSCO!" she screams!

Faith hesitates, she doesn't want to walk any further for fear of what she's about to see. She's frozen just outside the kitchen. Afraid. Afraid she's going to see Bosco's brains splattered all over the place. She takes on small step trying to catch her breath as she hears the sirens whaling in the background and the sound of tires screech to a halt.

She's still standing in the same spot as Sully and Ty come running up behind her.

"Faith is everything all right?" Ty asks as he steps in with Sully close behind.

When Sully comes in his face says is all

"Oh Crap!"

Sully moves through the house knowing that Faith is too stunned to go into the kitchen to look and see if Bosco is really dead. He walks through the living area first. He sees that the phone has been blown to pieces, and tossed across the room. This makes Sully even more nervous than he was when he walked into the house.

Slowly he walks into the kitchen and sees Bosco lying on the floor, but there's no blood around him what so ever. Sully quickly runs over to Bosco and checks for his pulse. It's strong and so is his breathing.

He quickly checks over Bosco's body. No signs of any gun shot wounds. He then looks around the room sees that the table has bullet holes from where he shot the beer bottles.

'So that makes seven bullets accounted for, where was the eighth?' he wonders, then stands up over top of Bosco and faces the way Bosco looks like he might have been when trying to shoot his self. There it is. The final bullet hole is in the door of his mother's refrigerator. Sully lets out a big sigh and rubs his forehead.

"He's alright guys. All the bullets are accounted for. I think he may have just passed out from all the alcohol he drank. Ty call the paramedics?" Sully asks while picking up Bosco and moving him over to the couch. He puts him on his side so if he does vomit he won't aspirate on it.

"Faith. He's alright. Come on. Bosco's going to be alright." Ty tells her gently. He calls Carlos on his cell, telling him the situation and to get to there right away.

Faith slowly and shakingly, walks into the living area and takes a seat next to Bosco. Some how she manages to call the boss and asks him to tell Jelly that she won't be back for the next couple days. She needs to stay with Bosco.

……………………………………………………………

It's been three hours since Bosco gave Faith the scare of her life. He's still sleeping and Faith is just finishing up cleaning the house when she here something coming from the living room. Bosco is tossing and turning in his sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Don't you die before me?"_

"_You got it."_

………………………………………………………..

Faith walks over to Bosco side. He's mumbling something, but Faith can't make out what he is saying. It sounds like something about his mother. ……………………………………………………………

"_We're going to sit like normal people and eat lasagna. Is that too much to ask? You're brothers for God's sake."_

"_This guy, Alie Nardo, told me to tell you that he says hello."_

"_You don't need to protect me all the time."_

"_He can hurt you." _

"_You hurt me."_ ………………………………………………………………….

Faith is starting to make out what Bos is saying.

"I'm sorry Ma. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry Ma." He pleads as he starts to cry.

Faith puts her hand on Bosco shoulder and gives him a little shake.

"Bos? She says softly while brushing his hair back with her fingers. Bosco, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up Bos."

He slowly opens his eyes and sees Faith in front of him.

"Faith." he says in a ragged breath.

"Yeah Bos. I am here."

He sits up slowly and wipes the tears away from his eyes. He looks at Faith as she continues to search his blue eyes. He looks so broken and lost.

She moves closer to him and puts her arms around him. He finally begins to speak

"She told me not to die first Faith, and I didn't." he says as another tear falls down his face.

"I know Bos. She's in a better place now. She's with Mikey, and I know that they are both so proud of you." Faith says as she starts to rub his back.

"But why Faith? Why does this always have to happen to me? My life was finally starting to get back to normal. Then I come back to this fucking city and everything falls apart again." He drops his head into his hands as defeat and grief try to consume him.

She doesn't say anything. She just moves closer to him and embraces him in a hug. She runs her fingers through his hair and whispers.

"Bos, I'm here for you, I will always be here for you… cause I love you Bosco."

Faith never imagined that the first time she would say that to him would be when she was trying to comfort him over his mother's death.

Bosco moves away from Faiths hug and looks at her. His eyes look like they have some life in them again. For the first time since Bosco found out Rose was dead, he looks her in the eyes. He knows that she's not just saying that to make him feel better, but because she really means it.

Bosco still hasn't said anything back so Faith continues.

"That was the last bit of advice that your Ma gave me the last time we talked before this happened." She tells him while looking down nervously at her fingers. "I told her that we hadn't talked in a while. Your Ma said that I should call you and just finally get it out in the open and tell you that I love you."

"She was a smart lady." Bosco says as he grabs Faith and kisses her on the lips. "I love you to Faith. I don't know what I would've done had you not been here."

…………………………………………………………………………….

It's been three weeks since Rose's death now. The visitation and burial has long since past.

Bosco is set to come back to work today. This will be the first time he's been back to the NYPD since he's been back from Miami.

As he pulls up to the station, he sits in his car for a moment. It feels a little awkward after having been gone for so long. He hasn't talked to most of the people he's about to run into in a while. A knock on the window startles him out of his trance. He looks up to see Ty standing outside his window with a huge smile on his face. Bosco opens the door and glances around as Ty asks him.

"You ready to go in man?" He just nods his head and grabs his bag out of the back seat.

He and Ty climb the steps into the precinct. As soon as he walks in everything in the house seems to stop. All the eyes are on him. He looks around until he sees the love of his life at the top of the stairs.

He smiles and says, "What do I smell or something?"

Everyone bursts out into laughter, and cheers erupt that Bosco is back. He's greeted by some of his fellow officers with handshakes and pats on the back.

He looks behind the desk. There's Lt. Swersky looking at him with his arms folded. It really doesn't look like he's to happy with him already and he just got here.

"Boscorelli my office now." Swersky says in a stern voice. Bosco thinks to himself, 'Great I've been here for all of two minutes and I am already in trouble.'

He rolls his eyes and follows Swersky into his office taking a chair across from him. Ty takes Bosco's bag into the locker room for him whistling a tune as he goes. …………………………………………………………………

Ty walks in to the locker room and calls Sully over as he looks around the room for anyone else.

"Sully get over here and lets do this. Swersky just took Bosco into his office." Sully comes running over with a bottle of itching powder and they open Bosco's bag pouring it all over his uniform. They're both laughing like two school children when Monroe and Finney come walking in.

"What are you two doing?" Monroe asks.

"Nothing, just putting a little itching powder into Bosco's uniform." Sully says in between chuckles.

"He's gonna kill you guys." Monroe says raising her eyebrows and shaking her head.

"That's not a good initiation for a rookie guys." Finney says with a grin.

All three officers look at each other and say. "Rookie?"

Monroe opens her mouth to say, "He's no…" but Ty and Sully both put their hands over Sasha's mouth to shut her up.

"Well this will do for now Finney. Oh hey, tell you what, I think Boss has you riding with that rookie today by the way." Sully chuckles again. ………………………………………………………………………

"Am I in trouble Boss?" Bosco asks.

"Did I tell you to speak Boscorelli?" Swersky says with a frown on his face, which quickly turns to a smile as his voice softens. "Of course not Bosco." He laughs. "I just wanted to give you a proper welcome is all. And, you're being offered a new shield. Here. You're being promoted. Welcome back Detective Boscorelli." Swersky says with a smile extending his hand to Bosco.

He just looks at the Lieutenant funny. "A promotion? I haven't done anything." Bosco replies surprised at what he's hearing.

Swersky answers with, "Well, since you only took a leave of absence from the force, the big wigs downtown decided you deserved a promotion after you saved all those people at that 7-11. You'll still have to be in uniform for a week. Just till you get back into the swing of things again. Is that alright with you?" Swersky asks.

"Of course." He laughs standing to shake the bosses hand, both a little excited and embarrassed by all the attention. "Thank you Sir." Bosco says.

"Congratulations Bosco. Now go get dressed and don't be late for role call."

Bosco walks out of his office and into the locker room still not believing what just happened. He pauses for a moment at his locker thinking how proud his Ma would've been had she been alive to see this. …………………………………………………………………….


	10. Murder, Rape and now?

…….._ Back to the NYPD 10- Murder, Rape, and now………._

It's the end of Bosco's first long day back. His skin was red from all the scratching he had been doing, because he was not used to the uniform anymore. He thought that there could be other reasons to why he was so itchy, but couldn't figure it out.

He had a miserable day riding with this Finney kid, who came just after Bosco those few years ago. Bosco found him to be an annoying, bone headed, and glory hound. Kinda like him back in the day, but he just thought to himself… just get through one week and then you off to your new job, a Detective.

"Boscorelli, Detective Boscorelli" He says while looking into the mirror like he was James Bond.

While he's looking at his new badge he notices the message light flashing on his cell phone. 'Must of missed a call.' he thought to himself.

He sure did there was two messages on his phone. He listened to the first one it was Eddie.

"Hey Mo, its Eddie. Just to let you know the pitch went great, I got the deal and the promotion. I owe ya one, a big one. Anything you ever need you let me know. Thanks again Mo, you're the best buddy. Oh and your stuff is on its way. Sorry it's taken me so long to get it to you. Three weeks late aint that bad right?" with that the phone call was ended. This brought a sigh of relief to Bosco. He was finally going to have all his stuff that he'd left in Miami back and he could start to feel comfortable again…as comfortable as possible anyway.

The next message was from Faith.

"Hey Bos, its me, I am gonna be coming home really late tonight. We're working on your mom's case and got a lead so we're gonna try get somewhere with it… so I'll see ya bye."

Bosco then broke down, tears streaming down his face, anger in his eyes, and heart broken. He hadn't thought about his mother all day, and was thinking life was back to normal, but things weren't. He's still not over the death of his mom… over the death of his brother.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Jelly lets go already." Faith yells across the office.

"Where we going anyway?" he asks.

"To check out this, Jake Roberts apartment."

"Jake Roberts, he sounds like a wrestler." Jelly chuckles at his comment.

"Lets go." Faith says rolling her eyes.

Jelly and Faith head out to the car and head over to Jakes apartment.

…………………………………………………………………

"_I can't be the guy that helped a girl get raped."_

"_Maurice, look at me. You are a good person."_

"_You really don't know me."_

"_Congratulations Detective" _

"_Do you think he…? Do you think he killed my brother?"_

"_Faith got a call about a body today. When she went to the apartment building, she found that it was your mother."_

"_You're lying, you're lying! You tell me she's all right! TELL ME SHE'S ALL RIGHT!"_

Bosco wakes up suddenly shirt soaked with sweat. He looks around still dazed from his sleep.

"It was only a dream." He mumbles to himself. He looks at the clock and he's only been asleep for 45 minutes.

"Well, that's all the sleep I'm going to be getting tonight it looks like." He gets out of bed and goes and watches TV. Maybe he will sleep better when Faith's home.

……………………………………………………………..

Jelly and Faith pull up to the apartment complex. Faith called ahead to let the super know they were coming.

The super let Faith and Jelly into Jakes room.

"If you need anything Detectives just let me know?" with that the he left Jelly and Faith to work.

Jelly went into the bathroom to see if he could find anything for forensics. Faith looked through the living area and the kitchen. She didn't find much in the kitchen. While she looked through a desk in the living room, she noticed some files, lots of them. She opened one of the files and found pictures, schedules, as to when and where this person went. She recognized the person in the picture. It was a picture of one of there cold cases in their archives. She looked through three more files, all cold cases.

She finally got to the one that said _Boscorelli_ on the front of it. She looked through the file. It had Rose' schedule in it, pictures of where she lived, pictures of where she worked, pictures of her and the people she hung out with. It had members of her family whether they were alive or dead. Faith closed this file and put it on the table and looked though the desk some more. There were checks. Lots of them, that have this Jake guys name on them made out for thousands of dollars from many different people. This guy had over a million dollars in checks in this desk.

Faith then proceeded to the bedroom where Jelly was.

"Jelly you gotta see this stuff I found."

"Same here Faith. Look at all these suits, black; he's got four sets of black gloves. Up here in this case, he's got three 9mm's, and two eagles."

She nods. "In the desk out there are files upon files of people that are dead. Some I haven't seen before and checks made out for thousands of dollars. I think were dealing with a hitman Jelly."

"I think people hire this guy to assassinate people, but why Rose? Who would want to do that?"

……………………………………………………………………..


End file.
